Childish
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Seorang Furihata Kouki tahan menjadi kekasih seorang Akashi Seira. / "Perkataanku absolut." / "Koukiiiii!" / Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu sisi Seira-sama yang ini. (Genderbend. FuriFemAka! FuriAka! OOC to the max- -a Fail humor(?) Fic untuk Cheese-ssu. Thankies for reading. Mind to review? :D)


**Childish**

.

Warning : Furihata's PoV. Furi x fem!Aka. FuriAka! Genderbend! OOC to the max. Typo(s)? Quick-typing. Quick-plot. Unbeta.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei. Shaun tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apapun dari membuat fic ini.

Chesse-ssu-chan, ini fic yang saya janjikan :D

Enjoy?

.

.

Selamat siang semuanya. Aku adalah Furihata Kouki. Seorang anak SMA biasa yang sekarang bersekolah di SMA privat Seirin. Oh ya, aku sudah menginjak kelas 11 sekarang.

Dan...

Aku berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang aku suka! Aku bahagia sekali! Impianku akhirnya tercapai! Ah. Pertanyaannya sekarang, siapakah gadis itu?

Ayolah tebak!

Apa? Kalian tidak tahu? Baiklah akan kuberi petunjuk. Dia seorang gadis yang...

Unik,

Hebat, dan...

Absolut.

Dia adalah... Akashi Seira... *berbisik* ...chan. *disambit gunting* Maafkan aku, Akashi-sama! *sembah sujud*

Kalian tentu tahu siapa itu Akashi Seira-sama.

Seorang gadis dari SMA Rakuzan yang pandai mengatur tim basketnya (sebenarnya dia manager merangkap asisten pelatih.) Ia juga seorang yang anggun dan memiliki banyak sekali talenta.

Rambutnya yang berwarna merah panjang itu sering kali dibiarkan terurai. Menambah tingkat keanggunannya menjadi 100%(?) Belum lagi postur tubuhnya yang dapat kuanggap mungil (Seira-chan tingginnya 163 cm. Padahal hanya beda 7 cm denganku |||orz)

Padahal, anggota di fans clubnya sangat banyak. (Pernah sekali saat aku pergi menemuinya, aku dihadang oleh anggota fans clubnya, mereka tidak percaya kalau aku kekasihnya Seira-chan :'))

Ya, memang sangat tidak bisa dipercaya.

Seorang Akashi Seira mau menjadi kekasih Furihata Kouki.

Seira-chan mau menjadi kekasih seseorang yang notabene hanyalah pemain cadangan di tim SMA privat Seirin. Seekor(?) Chihuahua yang pengecut ini...

Memang, dulu ia pernah mengatakan, "kalau kau bisa menguasai suatu hal, aku akan menjadi kekasihmu." Sungguh, aku yang payah ini tidak bisa menguasai suatu hal pun.

Tapi, setelah Winter Cup berakhir, dia datang ke ruang ganti tim Seirin dan mengatakan, "aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

Kalian tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku.

Teman-temanku yang lain bingung kenapa aku bisa tahan dan menyukai gadis yang selalu mengatakan,

"Kau harus mengetahui tempatmu."

Atau,

"Perkataanku itu absolut *ckris*"

Yang paling parahnya lagi,

"Siapa yang membantahku, siapapun itu akan kubunuh, tak terkecuali orang tuaku. Oyakoro!"

Yah, pandangan mereka tentang Seira-chan tentu beragam jenisnya. Tapi, tentu tidak semua orang tahu tentang sifatnya yang ini...

"Koukiiiiiii... Aku mau sup tahu sekarang jugaaaa...!" Dia menggembungkan pipinya. Sekarang ia tengah merengek untuk mendapat makanan kesukaannya - sup tahu. Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya.

"Se-Seira-chan, tapi, kemarin kau baru saja memakannya..."

"Aku mau lagiiiiiiii...!" Rengeknya lagi sambil menarik gakuran hitam yang kukenakan. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang, aku tengah berada di kediaman Akashi yang berada di Tokyo. Itu pun karena...

"Koukiiiii! Aku mau kau datang ke rumahku sekaraang!" Serunya dengan tegas di telepon.

Aku yang tengah menjalani kegiatan klubku langsung meminta izin pada pelatihku. Tidak mungkin aku membuat tuan putriku menunggu bukan? Dan tidak mungkin juga aku menolaknya.

Kau tanya kenapa?

Kau ingat bukan, Akashi-sama itu absolut?

Apa?

Menurutmu kelakuan Seira-chan parah? Tidak... Saat ia mendapat sindrom bulanannya, ia akan lebih parah daripada ini.

Ah, bicara tentang kelakuannya... Ia hanya menunjukkannya padaku (dan teman-teman SMPnya seperti Kuroko atau Kise.)

"Koukiiiiii! Kalau begitu kau harus memelukku!" Ia merentangkan tangannya. Wajahku langsung memerah. Sang tuan putri ini benar-benar manja di saat berhadapan denganku.

"Hai hai." Aku maju mendekatinya yang tengah duduk di tempat tidurnya. Kupeluk tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dariku itu.

Tubuh kami langsung menyesuaikan temperatur masing-masing.

"Tetaplah disini sampai aku tertidur." Pintanya lagi.

"Eh? Ta-tapi apa yang akan dikatakan oleh para penjaga kalau aku berada di sini lebih lama la-"

Dengan secepat kilat, ia menarik kerah gakuranku dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibirku, "Kau berani membantahku, Kouki?" Tanyanya sinis.

Glek, Seira-sama pun muncul!

Ah, dia tetap saja orang yang tidak neko-neko.

"Ti-tidak, Seira-sama..." Ucapku mengalah. Aku pun akhirnya setuju untuk menemaninya hingga tertidur.

"Kouki..." Ucapnya sambil berbaring, "Jangan pergi sebelum aku tertidur..."

"Hai hai." Aku menarik kursi terdekat menuju samping ranjangnya. Sebelum aku duduk, aku menutupi tubuhnya yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan selimut tebal. Angin musim semi masih agak dingin, meski tidak sedingin musin salju.

Ia tidur menyamping, alasannya, "aku ingin melihat Kouki," akupun hanya tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangannya. Hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya, ia tertidur dengan tenang.

Aku menatap wajah cantiknya yang tengah terlelap. Akupun mengelus surai merahnya yang benar-benar mencolok. Ah, rambut seorang gadis benar-benar halus.

Aku mengulas senyuman kecil.

Siapa bilang Akashi Seira-chan adalah seorang gadis yang perkasa? Ia tetaplah seorang gadis yang memiliki sisi lemahnya dan masih butuh kasih sayang khusus. *tertawa*

"Mimpi indah, dear." Aku mengecup keningnya dan pergi pulang.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O

.

A/N : Buh. Entah kenapa, saya terinspirasi dari sikap saya yang makin lama makin kekanakan -3-" dan saya selalu dihantui dengan 'kasian cowomu kalo berhadapan sama cewe childish kayak kamu' *sigh* (btw, maksudnya kalo punya cowo. Saya ga punya cowo sekarang. Punyanya buku (?))

Nama genderbend Akashi-sama saya ambil dari yefione (tumblr) : Seira - 征良 (skilled at subjugation)

Maafkan saya para AkaFuri shipper karena membuat fic ini |||orz dan kepada para reader, saya hanya bisa menyumbang drabble belakangan-_- dan kemungkinan besar tahun ini hiatus :'D

Thankies for reading. Mind to review? ;;)


End file.
